Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XXXVIII
Stary rycerz pragnął koniecznie towarzyszyć Zbyszkowi do wojsk księcia Witoldowych, ale ów nie dał sobie nawet o tym mówić. Uparł się jechać sam, bez pocztu, bez wozów, z trzema tylko konnymi pachołkami, z których jeden miał wieźć spyżę, drugi zbroję i ubiory, trzeci niedźwiedzie skóry do spania. Próżno Jagienka i Maćko błagali go, by wziął z sobą chociaż Hla–wę, jako giermka wypróbowanej siły i wierności. Uparł się i nie chciał, mówiąc, że trzeba mu o tej boleści, która go toczy, zapomnieć, a obecność giermka przypominałaby mu właśnie wszystko, co było i przeszło. Ale jeszcze przed jego wyjazdem toczyły się ważne narady nad tym, co uczynić ze Spychowem. Maćko radził tę majętność sprzedać. Mówił, iż to jest ziemia nieszczęsna, która nikomu nie przyniosła nic prócz klęsk i niedoli. W Spychowie dużo było wszelakiego bogactwa, począwszy od pieniędzy aż do zbroi, koni, szat, kożuchów, drogich skór, kosztownych sprzętów i stad, więc Maćkowi chodziło w duszy o to, aby owym bogactwem wspomóc Bogdaniec, który milszy był mu od wszystkich innych ziem. Radzili tedy nad tym długo, ale Zbyszko żadną miarą nie chciał się zgodzić na sprzedaż. – Jakoże mi – mówił – Jurandowe kości przedawać? Tak ci to mu się mam wypłacić za one dobrodziejstwa, którymi mię obsypał? – Obiecaliśmy ci wziąć Danusiną truchłeczkę – odrzekł Maćko – możemy i Juranda ciało zabrać. – Ba, on tu z ojcami, a bez ojców będzie mu się cniło w Krześni. Weźmiecie Danuśkę, to on tu ostanie z dala od dziecka, weźmiecie i jego, to tu ojce sami ostaną. – Bo ty nie baczysz, że Jurand w raju wszystkich co dzień ogląda, a ojciec Kaleb powiada, że on w raju – odpowiedział stary rycerz. Ale ksiądz Kaleb, który był po stronie Zbyszka, rzekł: – Dusza w raju, ale ciało na ziemi aż do dnia sądu. Maćko zaś zastanowił się nieco i idąc dalej za własną myślą, dodał: – Jużci, takiego chyba Jurand nie widzi, któren nie został zbawion, na to wszelako nie ma rady. – Co tu wyroków boskich dochodzić! – odrzekł Zbyszko. – Ale i tego nie daj Bóg, aby tu obcy człek nad tymi świętymi prochami mieszkał. Lepiej tu wszystkich ostawię, a Spychowa nie przedam, choćby mi za niego księstwo dawali. Po tych słowach wiedział już Maćko, że nie ma rady, bo znał uporczywość bratanka i wielbił ją w głębi duszy na równi ze wszystkim, co tylko w młodzianku było. Więc po chwili rzekł: – Prawda jest, że pod włos mi chłop mówi, ale w tym, co mówi, to praw. I zafrasował się, bo jednakże nie wiedział, co czynić. Ale Jagienka, która milczała dotychczas, wystąpiła z nową radą: – Żeby tak znaleźć poczciwego człeka, co by tu rządził alibo dzierżawą Spychów wziął, toby była wyborna rzecz. Najsłuszniej by wydzierżawić, bo nijakich nie mielibyście kłopotów, jeno gotowy grosz. Może by Tolima?... Stary on jest i więcej się na wojnie niż na gospodarstwie rozumie, ale jeśli nie on, to może ojciec Kaleb?... – Miła panno! – odpowiedział na to ksiądz Kaleb – obu nam z Tolimą ziemia się patrzy, ale ta, która nas pokryje, nie ta, po której chodzim. I to rzekłszy, zwrócił się do Tolimy: – Prawda, stary? Więc Tolima ogarnął dłonią spiczaste ucho i zapytał: – O co chodzi? – a gdy mu powtórzono głośniej, rzekł: – Święta to prawda. Nie do gospodarstwa ja! Topór głębiej orze od pługa... Pana i dziecko to bym rad jeszcze pomścił... I wyciągnął chude, lecz żylaste dłonie z zakrzywionymi na kształt szponów drapieżnego ptaka palcami, po czym, zwracając swą siwą, podobną do wilczej głowę w stronę Maćka i Zbyszka, dodał: – Na Niemców, wasze moście, mnie weźcie – to moja służba! I miał słuszność. Przysporzył on niemało bogactwa Jurandowi, ale tylko drogą wojny i łupów – nie gospodarstwem. Więc Jagienka, która przez czas tej rozmowy namyślała się, co ma powiedzieć, rzekła znów: – Tu by się patrzył człek młody, a nie bojący, bo zaś ściana krzyżacka obok; taki, powiadam, co by się przed Niemcami nie tylko nie chował, ale jeszcze ich szukał, więc tak myślę, że nie przymierzając Hlawa – w sam raz by się do tego nadawał... – Obaczcie, jak to uradza! – rzekł Maćko, któremu, pomimo całej miłości do Jagienki, nie chciało się w głowie pomieścić, by w takiej sprawie zabierała głos niewiasta, a do tego dziewka przetowłosa. Ale Czech podniósł się z ławy, na której siedział, i rzekł: – Bóg na mnie patrzy, że rad bym z panem Zbyszkiem na wojnę iść, bośmy już razem trocha Niemców wyłuskali – i jeszcze by się zdarzyło... Ale jeśli mam zostawać, tobym tu został... Tolima mi przyjaciel i on mnie zna... Ściana krzyżacka obok, to t co? To właśnie! A obaczym, komu się somsiedztwo wpierw uprzykrzy! Miałbym się ja ich bać, to niech oni się mnie boją. Nie daj też. Panie Jezu, abym ja waszym mościom krzywdę w gospodarstwie czynił i k'sobie wszystko garnął. W tym panienka za mną poświadczy, bo wie, iżebym wolał sczeznąć sto razy niźli jej nierzetelne oczy pokazać... Na gospodarstwie tyle się znam, ilem się go w Zgorzelicach napatrzył, ale tak miarkuję, że więcej tu trzeba toporem i mieczem niż pługiem gospodarzyć. I to wszystko wielce mi jest po myśli, jeno, że przecie, tak... niby tu zostać... – To i co? – zapytał Zbyszko. – Czego się ociągasz? A Hlawa zmieszał się wielce i tak dalej, zająkając się, mówił: – Niby, że jak panienka odjedzie, to z nią i wszyscy odjadą. Wojować – dobrze i gospodarzyć też, ale tak samemu... bez nijakiej pomocy... Okrutnie by mi się tu cniło bez panienki i bez... tego, jako właśnie chciałem rzec... i jako że panienka nie sama jeździła po świecie... to jakby mi tu nikt nie pomógł... to nie wiem! – O czym ten chłop gada? – spytał Maćko. – Rozum macie bystry, a niceście nie pomiarkowali – odrzekła Jagienka. – Bo co? A ona zamiast odpowiedzi zwróciła się do giermka: – A jakby tak Anula Sieciechówna z tobą ostała – wytrzymałbyś? Na to Czech grzmotnął się do jej nóg, aż kurz powstał z polepy. – I w piekle bym z nią wytrzymał! – zawołał, obejmując jej stopy. Zbyszko, usłyszawszy ten okrzyk, patrzał ze zdumieniem na giermka, gdyż poprzednio o niczym nie wiedział i niczego się nie domyślał, a Maćko dziwił się także temu w duszy, ile to niewiasta znaczy we wszystkich ludzkich sprawach i jak przez nią każda rzecz może się udać albo też zgoła chybić. – Bóg łaskaw – mruknął – że już ja do nich nie ciekaw. Jednakże Jagienka, zwróciwszy się znów do Hlawy, rzekła: – To teraz trzeba nam jeno wiedzieć, czy i Anula z tobą wytrzyma. I zawołała Sieciechównę, a ta weszła, wiedząc lub domyślając się widocznie, o co chodzi, gdyż weszła z zasłonionymi ramieniem oczyma i z głowa spuszczoną tak, że widać było tylko rozbiór jej jasnych włosów, które rozjaśniał jeszcze bardziej padający na nie promień słońca. Naprzód zatrzymała się przy odrzwiach, potem, skoczywszy ku Jagience, padła przed nią na kolana i ukryła twarz w fałdach jej spódnicy. A Czech klęknął koło niej i rzekł do Jagienki: – Pobłogosławcie nas, panienko. Krzyżacy 70